Precious
by Ken319
Summary: /Sahabatmu atau orang yang paling penting bagimu? Ayahmu atau orang yang paling penting bagimu? Kau harus memilih, sekarang, atau semua terlambat./ Epilog Story for my first story. A gift for yowkid-san. Hope you like it. Don't like don't read.
1. Precious

Puahh! Akhirnya jadi juga nih fict, epilog dari You're Everything buat anak pertamanya Asha dan Oliver.

:3

Di bagian akhir memang menjurus ke rate M, tapi nggak di sebutin banget kok. ^_^

Khusus di persembahkan untuk my dearly lovely senpai,

yowkid

Yang sangat membantu saya dalam pengerjaan fict ini. Saya bersemangat nulis epilog ini yang membuat words-nya ngejumblang. Saya rasa ada beberapa lagi, side story-nya jadi belum complete. ;)

**Harry Potter belongs to © JK ROWLING!**

**I own nothing, seriously guys.**

**39. Happy Reading. Enjoy!**

**Kalo Review please dengan kata-kata yang lembut, karena kata-kata kasar hanya membuat saya malas menulis lagi. Kata-kata adalah doa. :p**

* * *

><p><strong>Precious<strong>

**EPILOG**

**AVEI DIARY**

Avei Wood yang lahir tahun 2004. Dia menjalani tahunnya dengan ibunya Asha Wood dan Oliver Wood. Asha menyuruhnya membaca berhalaman buku saat dia umur 7 tahun, sehingga dia sudah membaca buku untuk anak kelas 7. Oliver mengeluh tentu tentang ini. Rambutnya coklat-kemerahan-hitam dan matanya warna biru terang.

Tahun 2015, tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts, dia sekompartemen dengan James Potter, dan James itu selalu menggodanya dan merayunya, tapi dia tidak peduli, dia berteman dengan Alicia Longbottom.

Di tahun keduanya diia tidak mengalami banyak kesulitan kecuali bermain quidditch sebagai keeper yang melegenda. Dia tidak membiarkan seekor lalatpun masuk ke gawangnya, dan asramanya Gryffindor tidak pernah kebobolan poin.

Di tahun ketiga, James mengajaknya kencan, yang jelas-jelas di tolak mentah-mentahnya pula. Tahun ini adiknya, yang laki-laki masuk Hogwarts juga. Gryffndor sekali lagi menang piala asrama, dan dia tentu yang di-eluk-elukan.

King Cross, selesai tahun ketiga…

"Halo James!" Sapa Harry.

"Hei Dad," ucap James. "Tebak Dad! Aku menyukai seseorang!" Seru James ceria. Harry menepuk punggung James.

"Siapakah gadis beruntung itu…?"

"Avei Wood, Dad. Matanya biru cemerlang, lebih dari punya _uncle Ron_, dan dia sangatlah cantik! Rambutnya hitam-kemerahan, dan aku heran kenapa dia terus menolak cintaku!" Jawab James. Harry tersenyum lebar, karena masa puber anaknya ini. Tapi tidak bagi Fred. Orang yang unpredictable? Tentu. Dia hanya tersenyum alakadarnya dan menghela napas.

TIidak ada lagi yang berani mendekatinya ketika James Sirius Potter sudah memutuskan untuk men'steril'kan dirinya. Dia dijauhi kecuali oleh Edd Hardes, anak Martin. James tidak berani mendekatinya karena bila dia menjahili Edd, maka presentase mendekatinya dari 1% menjadi 0%. Walaupun Edd cakap bermain quidditch dan berposisi chaser di Gryffindor pula, James tatakala jadi cemburu.

Tahun keempat ini, James makin saja berbuat onar. Dia mengerjai Slytherin, mengacaukan aula besar, dan yang lainnya yang membuat Neville, kepala asrama Gryffindor saat itu kalang kabut. Avei Wood hanya mengeluhkan mereka sepanjang hari. Dia di beri coklat dari James Potter saat Valentine, tapi dia menghela napas dan di bakarnya di belakang James. Fred mengetahui itu.

Di tahun ke lima, Avei makin tenang. Tahun lalu, dia mendapat latihan khusus dari Asha agar menganggap OWL kecil. Adiknya, berposisi Chaser. Kadang dia ke Hogsmeade bersama Edd karena Alicia kadang sibuk. James menoba merayunya, dan walaupun dia anak-si-Potter, sama saja dan dia tidak mau tahu.

Lulus 10 OWL, semuanya Outstanding pula,, membanggakan Asha. Menjadi prefek bersama Edd, dan dia tidak mengecewakan Oliver menjadi keeper hebat. James makin gencar menjadikannya sasaran, tapi Edd bersamanya.

"Hentikan, deh Potter! Pergi sana, jauh-jauh!" Seru Avei suata kala.

"Ooo… kau melukai hatiku…," kata James, tertawa-tawa bersama Fred.

"Aku mau bersama Edd!" Seru Avei, membalikkan badan.

"Memang dia pacarmu apa!" Seru James kesal. "Kau dan dia kan tidak ada hubungan apa-apa!"

"Enak saja! Ayahnya sahabatnya Ibuku tahu! Seperti kau dan si Weasley Hugo dan Weasley Rose!" Jawab Avei marah. James cemberut dan dia meninggalkan danau. Fred yang mematung, mendatangi Avei.

"Kenapa kau tidak terima saja?" Tanya Fred.

"Aku tidak suka tipe yang begitu! Maksudku, adiknya berkali lipat jauh lebih baik!"

Fred tersenyum. Senyum yang tulus. Kontak, wajah Avei memerah. Fred pergi.

"Tunggu James!"

Tahun ketujuh, Avei lulus 10 NEWT. Dia menjadi kapten tim yang hebat. Dan… James masih belum menyerah! Akhirnya Avei berkencan terpaksa dengan James, yang di sambut pesta pora. Aneh, Fred seperti kecewa dan tidak menikmati pesta. Di Hogsmeade, Asha di perlakukan seperti putri oleh James, ,tapi tetap saja Avei tidak enak, dan ketika James menembaknya, Avei menolak. James patah hati dan tidak mengejarnya, dan dia menjadi lajang dan bebas.

Suatu ketika dia sedang duduk sendiri di ruang rekreasi, dan Fred duduk di sebelahnya. Fred menatap Avei yang serius menulis.

"Wood, aku suka padamu." Ucap Fred. Avei mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dia tersenyum tulus lagi.

"Weasley, sepertinya kau menyenangkan juga."

Mereka sudah mulai mendekat, dan bibir mereka bertemu. Tangan Av meremas pundak Fred sambil melakukan itu. Fred mendorongnya ke dinding, mengurungnya di penjaranya. Tapi kemudian terdengar anak kelas dua berombongan kesini. Mereka menjauh. Dan mereka tidak pernah melakukannya. Mereka beranggapan tadi cuma halusinasi semata dan tidak akan pernah menanggapinya secara serius. Tidak pernah. Di ulang lagi, tidak pernah.

**oOo**

Saat itu natal. Av harus tetap di Hogwarts. Tumben, semua anak Gryffindor pulang ke rumahnya natal ini. Kecuali… Fred Weasley. Av menggeleng-geleng kan kepalanya. Saat itu pagi hari, sarapan. Ajaib lagi. Di Slytherin cuma ada Scorpius Malfoy dan Lalei Nott, Hufflepff tidak ada, Ravenclaw ada Damien Tiara. Av tadinya duduk kira-kira 15 meter dari Fred, tapi Fred makin mendekat hingga mereka bersebelahan.

"Hoi gadis sendiri. Hoho… tinggalkan saja makananmu dan bersama aku…" Tiru Fred akan orang-orang nakal. Av memutar mata dan melanjutkan makan.

"Dingin banget Av," Fred mengangkat alis.

"Natal memang dingin," jawab Av seenaknya.

"Av sini deh," Fred memanggil. Av yang sedang memerhatikan meja guru yang kosong menoleh dan Fred sudah menciumnya. Fred merasakan bulu mata Av mengerjap-ngerjap, tapi dia menenggelamkan tangannya di rambut hitam-kemerahan Av. Terlihat beberapa anak menunjuk-nunjuk Fred. Av tetap diam.

"Mh, Et!" seru Av dan Fred membuat jarak.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Fred. Av memutar mata lagi, menunjuk pada Scorpius Malfoy yang melongo, dan Fred menarik tangan Av. "Kita ke ruang Gryffindor saja," ajaknya, dan Av di seret. Av mencoba melawan tapi kemudian dia sudah berada di sofa Gryffindor yag hangat. Av menghela napas, menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memanfaatkan kesempatan emas ini Av? Istana cinta untuk beberapa hari! Menyenangkan, bukan?" Mata Fred berkilat-kilat saking senangnya.

"Tidak, dengan adanya tugas menumpuk di map-ku, dan juga NEWT yang menunggu. Minggirlah, Fred."

"Hei! Aku pacarmu!" Seru Fred mencibir.

"Kita tidak pernah pacaran," jawab Av datar. "Kebanyakan hanya ciuman, ingat? Kau tidak membuatku baik, kau selalu berbuat keonaran—dirimu yang aku sukai—ah, bukan. Cintai, telah hilang, Fred Gred Weasley. " ucap Av, mengayunkan tongkat, dan membereskan buku-buku yang berantakan di sekelilingnya. "Aku sengaja berada di kastil ini untuk mengecek keadaan. Sayangnya, kau juga berada di sini. Kau tahu mengapa orang berciuman? Mereka bisa mengungkapkan kata-kata tanpa mengatakannya. Mereka bisa mengerti satu sama lain. Dan yang kudapatkan adalah hanya nafsu semata darimu, Fred—maksudku Weasley," Av menatap Fred yang membeku.

"Maaf Fred. Berhentilah menciumku—untuk sekarang." Kata Av, lalu dia menaiki tangga untuk ke tempat tidurnya. Fred membeku lagi.

_I'm sleeping through the day_

_I'm trying not to fade_

_But every single night_

_I've just been lying awake_

_Cause I, I can't get you off my mind _

Hampir sehari mereka tidak saling berbicara. Dan Fred sadar, dia mencintai Avei lebih dari sekedar nafsunya. Dia tidak hentinya memikirkan Av ketika dia berkali-kali mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Saat dia menjahili Edd diam-diam, karena dia cemburu.

Saat Av di ganggu anak Slytherin saat tahun ketiga, dialah yang maju untuk membantunya. Tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah; kata-kata "Ini tugas karena aku membenci Slytherin." Bukannya, "Ini tugasku karena aku melindungimu." Dia tidak jujur, karena dia tidak mau Av sampai tahu.

_The moment that we met,_

_I didn't know yet _

_That I was looking at a face I'll never forget _

_Cause I, I can't get you off my mind_

_Hari itu Fred ke Diagon Alley. Dia sangat senang karena di ajak oleh George ke Diagon Alley. Dia membeli perlengkapan Hogwarts. Saat itu, WWW suddah membuka seperti arena permainan. George sangat tegas, Fred tetap harus bayar untuk menaiki salah satu wahananya. Dan tiba-tiba saat dia mau menaiki bianglala, galleon-nya jatuh._

"_1 Galleon," ucap penjaga kounter. Fred mengerutkan dahi karena tidak mempunyai semua uangnya. Tiba-tiba dari belakang ada yang menepuk pundaknya dan dia memberi 2 galleon._

"_Oh, two please," ucapnya dan mereka masuk ke salah satu bianglala. Fred terpana. Mata coklat bertemu mata biru terang. Av tersenyum ramah. Fred tidak peduli akan angin yang menerpa rambutnya, dia menatap Av terus, bagaikan dia adalah Godric Gryffindor yang hidup kembali. _

_I can't get you off my mind_

_Give me the chance to love you_

_I'll tell you the only reason why_

_Cause you are on my mind_

_I want to know you feeling_

_What do you see when you close your eyes_

_Cause you are on my mind_

Tidak mungkin. Seorang Avei Wood akan… menjauhinya? Dia ingin bilang, kalau sebenarnya dia mencintainya. Dia memang terlalu mabuk akan dunia barunya dan tambahan agendanya, mencium Av. Ya. Dia yang salah. Dia ucapkan itu berkali-kali. Dia. Yang. Salah.

_I want to be best _

_I want to be worst _

_I want to be the gravity in your universe _

_And I, I want to be there to help you fly_

_I'll help you fly girl_

Fred Gred Weasley, si tukang onar Hogwarts. Yang terbaik, setelah James Potter. Fred Weasley, yang cemerlang (nggak gitu juga) di pelajaran, setelah James Potter. Fred kalah dari seorang Potter. Fred memang yang terhebat, setelah James. Kadang dia merasa iri pada James. Dia menyandang nama keluarga darah murni terkenal, yang _sangat kaya_. Beda dengan dia, menyandang nama Weasley yang terkenal akan _miskin_. Fred merasa harga dirinya jatuh. James.

_Oh, the longer that I wait_

_The more that I'm afraid _

_That someone's gonna fool your heart and take you away_

Dia menanti mendapatkan Av. Tapi setelah dia mendapatinya, dia hanya menuruti kemauan hormon-nya. Bukan hatinya. Dan kini, dia hancur. James, dia bukannya meremehkan—apa lagi menjengkelkan James. Tapi dia tidak mengerti Av. Fred, dia merasa yakin punya ikatan yang sangat kuat dengan Av. Tapi… dia takut Av akan direbut oleh orang lain…

_Cause I, I finally realized, That I can't get you off my mind_

Akhirnya. Kebenaran. Dia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Avei Wood. Tidak akan pernah. Bahkan saat dia menutup mata sekalipun, pikirannya di penuhi Av. Jatuh cinta…? Tidak, lebih dari itu. dia menginginkan Av sebagai seseorang yang selalu di sisinya. Sahabatnya. Memang, Av lebih menyukai Edd yang tampan, jago quidditch, dan yang paling penting dekat dengannya. Fred tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan lagi.

_Girl I can't live without you _

_I can't think straight without you, no_

_So tell me what should I do_

_If I can't get you off my mind _

_Give me the chance to love_

_I'll tell you the only reason why _

_Cause you are on my mind _

Av. Kau harus ku dapatkan. Dia mengerjapkan matanya. Dia lalu segera berjalan menjauhi menara Gryffindor sekarang. Dia butuh saran pamannya sekarang. Bukan Angelina—bukan George—tapi pamannya. Fred. Bagaimana? Dia ke kantor kepala sekolah, ketika dia meanbrak Neville.

"Ouch! Sorry professor!" Seru Fred. Neville hanya tersenyum ramah. Tapi kemudian, Fred bersujud pada Neville.

"Prof! Tolonglah! Aku ingin ke departemen misteri sekarang! Boleh, kan?" mata Fred yang sudah biasa di _set up _berkaca-kaca. Neville melongo.

"Kenapa…?" tanyanya. Fred lalu menunduk, memastikan para lukisan sedang tidur siang nyenyak.

"Aku butuh bicara dengan pamanku. Tolong," pinta Fred. "A…aku…"

"Baiklah. Kita akan ber-apparate. Sebentar lagi natal, aku tidak perlu marah, kan?" Jawab Neville dan mereka bersiap untuk menuruni Hogwarts ke Hogsmeade, untuk ber-dissaparate. Fred tersenyum lebar dan senang.

"Professor Longbottom, kau seratus kali baik! Terima kasih!" Seru Fred.

**oOo**

"Mr. Longbottom, sir," ucap pegawai kementrian yang mengantarkannya. "Saya akan memandu sir Fred Gred Weasley untuk menemui _dia yang telah meninggal_, Fred Weasley." Ucap pegawai itu, membuka sebuah pintu keemasan. "Mr Weasley, anda harus membayangkan hal yang paling menyenangkan agar bisa kembali dengan selamat. Kalau itu tidak menyenangkan, kau bisa masuk tapi akan berada di alam sana selamanya," jelas pegawai itu. Fred memejamkan mata.

_Mereka sudah mulai mendekat, dan bibir mereka bertemu. Tangan Av meremas pundak Fred sambil melakukan itu. Fred mendorongnya ke dinding, mengurungnya di penjaranya. Rasa hangat ketika bibir mereka berdua bertemu… lidahnya dan rasanya yang menarik… tangannya yang meremas pundaknya… inilah ciuman yang Av mau! Dia bisa merasakan bahwa Av cemas, Av butuh seseorang… _

ZLEEEP!

"Helou~ kau siapa? George muda…?" Tanya suara yang sangat mirip suaranya. Fred mendongak. Sesosok Fred Weasley yang sudah dewasa. Tubuhnya tampak _real_, dan cengiran menghias di wajahnya.

"Saya Fred Gred Weasley, anak dari George Weasley dan Angelina Johnson." Ucap Fred 2. (**A/N **: Fred 1 (Senior) Fred 2 (junior)

"Oh ya," Fred 1 tersenyum, berjalan memperhatikan Fred 2. "Kau mau apa kesini, wahai anak muda yang bermatabat?" Tanya Fred 1.

"Bagaimana cara mencintai orang dengan tulus?" Tanya Fred 2, singkat padat dan jelas. Fred 1 kaget, lalu mengerutkan dahinya. Dia menghela napas.

"Memangnya kamu pacaran ama siapa?" Jawab dan sekaligus Tanya Fred 1, yang malah membalas bertanya.

Fred 1 tiba-tiba merasakan dia melihat pikiran Fred 2. Saat dia pertama kali berciuman, dan pertengkaran mereka. Fred 1 mengangguk-angguk. Dia melayang. Ya, melayang. Herannya, Fred 2 juga bisa melayang. Mereka melayang ke Hogwarts. Di-sana, mereka melihat sepi. Nick melihat Fred 1 dan tersenyum.

"Hei Fred, Fred. APA! FRED? Kau sudah MATI?" Nick kaget. Tentu saja, yang di kaget kan adalah Fred 2. (**A/N **: Susah banget sih. Baiklah Fred jr ditandai dengan Fred' Oke?)

"Iya Nick. Gimana ini?" Fred' pura-pura sedih. Fred tertawa. Mereka saling meninju dan segera ke menara Gryffindor. Nyonya gemuk hanya bisa melongo sambil mengayun. Fred' dan Fred memang bisa di lihat oleh makhluk yang bukan penyihir, dan hantu.

Mereka melayang menuju kamar perempuan. Keduanya melihat Av yang hanya memakai gaun tidur berwarna biru langit dan tertidur. Gaunnya itu agak sedikit tersibak dan memperlihatkan pahanya yang mulus di biarkan begitu saja. Fred' terpaku dan dia merasa wajahnya panas.

"Kau masih hidup…?" Tanya Fred pada Fred'. Fred' yang masih melongo melihat gambaran di depannya langsung kaget.

"Y—ya," Fred' memerah dan menunduk. Fred tersenyum jahil kemudian dia menyambar buku yang di pegang Av. Itu buku hariannya.

_Fred…_

_Aku selalu terhibur walau kukatakan keras-keras leluconnya tidak lucu. Aku selalu ingin senyum di hadapannya walaupun kata-kata yang keluar adalah, 'Potong 5 angka dari Gryffindor!'_

_Tapi aku baru menyadari, aku telah jatuh cinta padanya. Entahlah, ini memang aneh. Rambut merahnya yang terus berkibar setiap dia tersenyum dan tertawa… tapi itu indah. Pertama kali bertemu dengannya—aku merasa bahwa sesuatu membuatku menyukainya._

_._

_._

_._

_Ciuman pertama kali sangatlah manis menurutku. Aku bisa merasakan hatiku damai. Aku sedang pusing karena Dad sedang pergi untuk bermain Quidditch, dan ternyata dia bukan bermain Quidditch. Mum marah sekali mengetahuinya, dan mereka bertengkar. Mum menangis dan keluar dari rumah. Ya, aku mengetahuinya karena ada tugas dari Professor McGonagall jadi aku tinggal di rumah untuk beberapa hari setelah libur musim panas. _

_Tapi Fred; dia membuatku tenang dengan ciuman itu. bukan hal mesum yang biasa di lakukan orang-orang… ini beda. Beda. Oh Fred… Tapi setelah itu, kami tidak pernah mencuri kesempatan berdua. Dan aku tidak masalah. Toh, kalau aku ada masalah tinggal bilang Edd. Edd selalu ada kalau aku memintanya._

_._

_._

_._

_Aku tidak mengerti. Akhir-akhir ini Fred sering menciumku tapi aku tidak merasa apa-apa akan ciumannya. Aku hanya membalasnya untuk membuatnya senang. Aku—kecewa. Mum tidak pernah pulang lagi dan Dad stress mencarinya kemana-mana. Aku butuh seseorang untuk menenangkanku. Dan yang kudapat…? Hanya rayuan James dan ciuman kosong Fred. _

_Tuhan, aku benar-benar berharap. Aku sangat kacau. Aku…aku…_

_Aku mencintai Fred Gred Weasley yang dulu._

_._

_._

_._

_Kami bertengkar. Aku bilang bahwa kita memang tidak pacaran. Kami cuma mendekat dan itu. Aku bahkan heran kenapa juga aku mau melakukannya! Kurasa… perasaan ini sungguh menyiksaku. Aku tidak ingin lagi bersama Fred. Aku ingin dia di enyahkan dari dunia ini. Aku kecewa. Ke. Ce. Wa. Aku menangis. Aku menangis. Ya, kuulangi. Oh Fred yang dulu… kapankah kau ada untukku? Apa lebih baik aku bersama Edd…? Aku bukan apa-apa untuk Fred…_

_Merlin, aku sangat-sangat bingung. Di saat aku membutuhkan Mum, dia tidak ada. Di saat aku butuh teman, tidak ada. Aku bingung._

_._

_._

_. _

_Lupakan… _

_Avei Wood~_

Fred' mengerjapkan matanya. Dia menyadari dia tidak bisa melayang lagi. Dia menjadi real. Dan Fred sudah menghilang. Dia menatap wajah Av yang tertidur dengan senyum lemah.

"Av…," ucap Fred, dan Av terbangun tiba-tiba. Dia kaget melihat Fred di situ.

"KYAAA!" Serunya. Fred di lempari bantal sehingga dia harus keluar dari kamar.

**XXX**

"Jadi!" Tanya Av sambil melipat tangannya. "Untuk apa kau ke kamarku! Apa kau berniat melihat yang aneh-aneh! Karena tadi aku hanya mengenakan gaun itu tanpa pakaian dalam atasan! HAH…!" Gertak Av. Fred hanya nyengir.

"Tenanglah Av…" Fred menampilkan senyumnya saat pertama kali dia tersenyum pada Av. 7 tahun lalu.

"_Kya! Koperku jatuh!" pekik Av ketika koper hijau zamrud kesukaannya jatuh. Fred yang melihatnya mengangkat koper itu, tersenyum._

"_Ini," ucapnya, yang membuat pipi Av bersemu merah._

"_Te-terima kasih!" serunya dan memeluk Fred. Fred kaget tapi membalas memeluknya. Satu kata; kehangatan. Dan James Potter datang._

"_Wah, Freddie, siapakah cewek cantik ini…? Oke juga—"_

Flashback yang terbentuk di kepala kedua manusia berlawan jenis itu berkeliaran. Av hanya bersemu merah sebentar sebelum kembali normal.

"Maafkan aku, Av. Aku tidak pernah jadi lelaki yang bisa menghiburmu di saat susah. Aku hanya menginginkanmu sebagai nafsu. Maafkan aku." Ucap Fred. Av tidak bereaksi. Melainkan diam. Fred menggenggam tangan Av.

"Av, aku tahu di mana ibumu. Ibumu berada di rumahku. Dia selalu bercerita pada Dad. Mum tidak bisa melarangnya, karena—kau tahulah." Fred menenangkan Av. Mereka berdua mengobrol di ruang rekreasi. Av tersenyum. Ya. Senyum yang sama ketika pertama kali membuat wajah Fred memerah.

"_Aku bingung bagaimana membuat keonaran lagi, James, kan detensi," Fred bolak-balik, mondar-mandir bingung. Tiba-tiba dia tertabrak oleh seseorang. Av._

"_Aw… Weasley! Kalau kau mau mengacau, kacaukan saja otakmu," ejek Av yang klise dan biasa. Tapi bagi Fred, keluar dari ucapan seorang bidadari. Av tersenyum ramah, walaupun seram membuat Fred seperti melihat Veela. Dia mendekatkan mukanya untuk melihat apa yang salah, membuat keduanya berdebar-debar ketika jarak mereka sangat sedikit._

"_Weasley, Wood, kalian tidak boleh bermesraan di tempat umum." Suara berat McGonagall. Mereka kaget dan terpisah, dengan muka merona merah._

Av tersenyum lagi.

"Ya, Fred. Terima kasih. Kau menenangkanku, tahu…?" Av menyandar di pundak Fred. Air mata mengalir dari wajahnya. Fred tidak menanyakan kenaapa, tapi mengelus rambut halus warna hitam itu.

**xXx**

Hari itu hari natal tentunya. Suasana sangatlah hangat bagi Av dan Fred yang tertidur di sofa. Av membuka mata dan melihat Fred yang memeluk pinggangnya. Dia tersenyum. Ketika Av beranjak, Fred menahannya.

"Fred…? Kau sudah bangun?" Sapa Av. Fred memasang wajah lucu sambil tetap memeluk Av.

"Jangan pergi…," bisiknya.

"Aku hanya akan mandi dan belajar. Oh Ayolah. Kado, lho!" Seru Av. Fred tetap memasang ekspresi yang tidak bisa di jelaskan. Av menyerah. Dia bersender di dada Fred.

"Kau tahu, kau adalah bidadariku," senyum Fred.

"Aku tahu," ucap Av.

"Maukah kau…?"

"Maksudmu?" Jawab Av polos, mengangkat alisnya.

"Menjadi pacarku, tentu!" Seru Fred. Av diam sesaat. Dia memejamkan mata. Pikirannya melayang. Ini bukan tentang romansa yang biasa. Dia harus membuat keputusan besar. Apalagi ini Fred Weasley. Dia harus memikirkannya dengan matang.

"Baik," ucap Av, yang di sambut oleh Fred dengan ciuman di kepalanya.

"Terima kasih, Av. I always be yours."

"Neh, it's okay, Fred. Bagiku, tidak apa-apa pula bila kau ternyata selingkuh," ucapan Av langsung mengagetkan Fred.

"Kenapa?"

"Walaupun kau memberi cinta yang cacat padaku, tapi aku memberi cintaku yang murni padamu. Bukankah itu sudah cukup bagi kita berdua, ya, kan Fred?" suara itu menegunkan Fred. Dia menunduk, tapi kemudian menyeringai jahil.

"Mandi bareng, yuk?"

**oOo**

"Maukah kau ke Hogsmeade bersamaku, Avei Wood…?" Tanya James Potter. Herannya, Avei mengangguk! James tidak percaya akan apa yang baru berlangsung. Avei mengangguk! Di ulang biar lebih terasa. James meloncat-loncat, dan herannya Fred tidak cemburu. Dia tersenyum gugup. Av dan James lalu berjalan menuju Hogsmeade, sedangkan James mulai berceloteh.

"Terima kasih Wood, kau mau menerimaku… tahukah kau sapu quidditchku….Dad katanya sang terpilih…ada manusia kodok bernama umbridge…Lily katanya naksir si brengsek Scorpius…Fred masih single…aku suka padamu…Al pacaran dengan adikmu…" itu salah satu celotehan James yang panjang. Setelah mereka jalan-jalan untuk menyenangkan diri. Hingga James membawa Av ke dalam kedai The Three Broomstick. Dia memesan Butterbeer, dan madam Rosmerta tersenyum menyajikan. Dan di situlah awalnya bermulai.

"James," ucap Av memulai. James mendongak, mendengarkan dengan seksama akan apa yang dikatakan oleh seorang Avei Wood. "Aku meminta maaf. Kau jangan marah ya. Tolonglah." Lanjut Av. James semakin penasaran. "Aku… maaf, James. Aku sudah punya pacar," Av menghela napas berat. James seperti di sambar petir. Jadi usahanya, itu sudah di rencanakan? Av memang berencana untuk bilang ini padanya? Dan siapakah yang berani menyentuh Avei Wood? Siapa! Akan dia cabik-cabik…

"Siapa…?" Suara James jadi getir. Av menatap mata coklat James. Matanya yang Biru bertemu coklat.

"James, oh James, aku sungguh minta maaf. Sungguh."

"Siapa!" suara James lebih agresif. Av menunduk.

"Fred Weasley." Dan dia terasa terseruduk dari belakang.

"OH James. Jangan salah sangka. Aku memang menyukainya dari dulu, tolonglah James. Jangan bermusuhan dengan dia. Masih banyak orang yang lebih baik dari aku. Tolonglah James. Kau anak Potter yang terkenal, James." Av sudah membenamkan kepalanya di tangannya.

"Maaafkan aku James." Dan Av mengecup bibir James. Hanya 2 detik tapi baginya seabad. James menerima kepergian Av sambil menatap tidak percaya. Dan dia melihat di luar jendela, salju yang turun dengan Fred yang menyambut dan memeluk Av. Memang benar. Dia salah telah menyukainya. Seorang Av memang lebih cocok dengan Fred. Dan dia bangkit, dan menghela napas. Dia akan menerimanya. Tidak ada alasannya. Bila dia berpacaran dan memaksa Av bersamanya, dia telah merenggut kebahagiaan mereka. Dan itu tidak baik. Dia membayar madam Rosmerta dan segera berjalan pergi. Salju menerpanya. Anginnya sungguh dingin. Tapi dia sudah siap. Dia memang sudah siap. Ini kenyataan, yang luar biasa pahit baginya.

Hari ini hari Valentine. Av seperti biasa bangun pagi-pagi dan mengerjapkan matanya. Kebetulan sekali, ini hari senin. Dia dan Fred telah menjadi sepasang kekasih yang kuat sekali—sangat mendukung. Beda dengan dulu. Tapi mereka tidak pernah lagi berciuman dan hal-hal semacam itu. Mereka benar-benar… normal. Av lalu turun dari tempat tidur dan mandi. Dia memakai setelan terbaiknya, kemeja Hogwarts, dan dia tersenyum. Dia turun ke ruang rekreasi, dan terlihat James sedang duduk di sana, sepertinya baru bangun tidur.

"Hei James," sapa Av. James menoleh. Dia tersenyum ala kadarnya.

"Hai Av." Balasnya.

"Kenapa kau tampak murung sekali? Ceritakanlah padaku." Av tersenyum tulus. James menatap Av tidak percaya bahwa Av masih mau mendengarkannya. James mengangguk lesu.

"Ini valentine," katanya lagi.

"Ah, ya," ucap Av mengerti. "Kau bingung mau memberi coklat ke cewek yang kau suka, dan malu? Apa aku salah?" Tanya Av, dengan cengiran-nya yang khas.

"Salah," Jawab James berani. Av tidak menduga jawaban itu yang keluar. Dia tertawa. "Aku ingin memberi coklat padamu tapi… kau punya Fred…." Jelas James. Av tidak menduga bahwa James masih menyukainya. Kini Av mengerti. Dia menatap dalam-dalam mata coklat James.

"James. Ada berjuta-juta wanita yang jauh lebih baik dariku. Kenapa kau hanya tertarik padaku?" Tanya Av, menatap lurus-lurus seorang James Potter. James angkat bahu.

"Entahlah, Av. Tapi aku tidak boleh merusak kesenangan Fred. Kau mengerti, bukan? Aku harus mandi sekarang. Itu dia Freddie-mu." James bangkit dari sofa dan tos dengan Fred, dan Fred mendatangi Av, mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ayo," ucap Av, menggandeng tangan Fred untuk keluar dari ruang rekreasi itu. Mereka berjalan sebentar hingga mencapai danau. Udara sangatlah segar pagi itu. lebih segar dari biasanya. Mereka duduk di bawah pohon. Av mentup mata, membayangkan orangtuanya berdamai kembali. Dan, burung hantu Olv tiba-tiba terbang ke arah Av.

_Kabar baik!_

_Mum dan Dad telah menyelesaikan masalah mereka. Ini hanya salah paham. (:_

_Olv_

Rasa bahagia menyelimuti Avei Wood. Dia tersenyum dan melipat perkamen itu, menatap Fred yang melihat serius danau yang tenang. Wajahnya begitu tenang. Dan pandangan Av beralih ke rambutnya. Warna kemerahan yang khas. Dan kembali lagi dia menatap perkamen itu.

"Ada apa Fred?" Tanya Av pada Fred. Fred menoeh dan tersenyum murung.

"OWL-ku cuma 6. Aku bingung bagaimana bisa nanti ujian NEWT. Aku takut Mum akan marah." Jelas Fred, lalu melempar batu ke danau. Angin semilir membelai rambutnya. Av bersandar di bahu Fred. Dia harus menghadapi kenyataan ini… Av lalu menghela napas. Lagi. Dan tiba-tiba ada James yang menyeruak masuk.

"Oi kalian tahu…! Ada Turnamen Hogwarts!"

**XXX**

"Seperti yang kalian tahu, tahun ini ada Turnamen Hogwarts. Kalian harus bisa melawan beberapa tantangan. Bagi yang ingin mendaftar, harus menaruh namanya ke dalam piala ini," Jelas McGonagall. Semuanya mengangguk semangat. "Dan ini untuk orang yang usianya 17 tahun," Lanjutnya. Semua orang langsung mengarah pada piala. Mereka mengangguk-angguk semangat.

Fred dan James tentu saja langsung ikut. Tapi Av memegang tangan Fred saat dia ingin mendaftar.

"Fred…," nadanya getar. "Bagaimana kalau aku…kalau aku.. kehilangan kau, Fred? Aku tidak ingin begitu!" Seru Av. Tapi Fred menatap matanya menenangkan. Av tersenyum getir. Akhirnya nama Fred di masukkan.

**XXX**

Memang terdengar gila, tapi akhirnya turnamen itu di laksanakan. Juara dari Gryffindor, Fred. Dari Slytherin, Saine Nate. Dari Ravenclaw, Damiel Claire. Dari Hufflepuff, Mack Craze. Tantangan pertama adalah memasang sepatu pada Acromantula. Dan kemudian melepasnya lagi. Kita harus lihat ada pesan-pesan di sepatu itu.

Keempat juara bisa mengatasinnya. Kini Fred sedang duduk di tepi danau, sendirian memikirkan sepatu-sepatu itu. James sedang di detensi lagi, untuk memuntahkan kekesalannya karena tidak terpilih, dengan berbuat onar. Hebat….? Tentu, bagi seorang James Potter. Kemudian Av datang. Dia tersenyum girang pada Fred.

"Apa yang membuatmu tenang di saat-saat seperti ini?" Tanya Av. Fred memikir-mikir.

"Duduklah di atasku," senyum Fred. Av yang bersemu merah, duduk di atas Fred dengan pundak sebagai sandaran, karena Av cukup tinggi membuat dada seperti sandaran. Wajahnya begitu dekat dengan punya Fred. Itu membuat mukanya panas lagi. Kalau dia menoleh ke kanan-nya, wajahnya ekstra dekat. Av tersenyum membayangkan itu.

Hatinya berdebar-debar. Dia kira Fred tidak, tapi dia bisa mrasakan detakan jantung lewat punggungnya. Dengan keberaniannya, Av menoleh. Kurangg dari setengah jengkal. Dia bisa merasakan napas masing-masing. Bibir bertemu bibir. Tapi mereka terdiam. Tidak berciuman. Diam. Aneh tapi nyata. Av lalu merubah posisi, dia menduduki Fred, tapi berhadapan dengannya. Di mengusap rambut merah-nya. Dan kemudian mereka benar-benar berciuman, seperti tidak ada yang akan memisahkannya. Lembut, sabar, tapi benar-benar mereka mengerti satu-sama lain.

Lagi-lagi Av menenggelamkan tangannya di rambut Fred. Mereka berciuman persis seperti Harry dan Cho waktu itu. setelah 1 menit yang panjang, mereka menarik diri dan nyengir.

"Semoga berhasil. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu Fred." Kata Av lagi. Dia tersenyum lemah.

Tantangan kedua cukup susah. Karena berhari-hari para juara tidak kelihatan, kementrian memutuskan untuk membuat ini tantangan terakhir. Mereka harus menemukan Snidget. Karena hewan ini memang sangat-sangat langka, susah. Sayang, tidak ada yang berhasil menemukannya. Galleon akhirnya dibagi-bagi. Para juara mendapat 200 galleon masing-masing.

Av memberi pidato saat kelulusan. Ujian NEWT di-lalui dengan lancar. Pidato Av memang mengena pada murid-murid Hogwarts ini. Edd juga memberi sambutan sebagai ketua murid. Setelah mereka berbicara, mereka turun. Av melihat mata Fred saat turun. Air matanya turun lagi. Sialan, kenapa dia menangis? Dia mendekati Fred, dan menatapnya.

"Fred, berjanjilah. Kau akan menikah denganku." Ucap Av terbata-bata. Fred tersenyum. Mereka di daerah yang cukup sepi, dan bahkan mereka boleh langsung pulang dengan ber-apparate karena memang tidak di ruang lingkupp Hogwarts.

"Bagaimana—ya…?" Jawab Fred jahil. Av memukul lengan Fred sedikit. "Ya Av. Dan kau juga." Mereka mulai mendekat dan sekarang giliran Fred yang menenggelamkan tangannya di rambut Av, mereka sudah menutup mata, jarak mereka hanya 3 cm… bibir mereka sudah menyentuh… ketika ada suara keras.

"EHEM!" Seru suara keras itu. Dua orang. Mereka menjauh dan melihat Oliver dan George.

"Fred, bukankah aku sudah bilang, menciumi orang di depan umum itu terlarang? Dan kau tidak bilang berpacaran dengan anak Oliver?" George menekankan kata terlarang dan anak Oliver.

"Avei Wood! Menciumi orang di depan orang itu tidak sopan!" Seru Oliver. Mereka meringis. Sedangkan James yang memperhatikan mereka dari tadi menatap mereka dengan alis yang hampir menyatu.

"James…?" Kata suara merdu Ginny. James terlonjak, dan menoleh. Ginny.

"Mum," keluh James. Ginny mengangkat alis.

"James apa kau ada masalah..? Mum bersedia membantu kalau memang begitu," Ginny tersenyum. Harry datang.

"Kurasa tidak Gin, aku yang berbicara dengan James. Ayo James." Ayahnya mengajak ke pepohonan rindang. "Ada apa…?"

"Kau lihat Av dan Fred tadi…?" James memulai dengan suara lirih.

"Oh, ya. Kulihat Wood dan George menceramahi mereka karena berciuman di muka umum." Harry mengangguk-angguk. "Lalu kenap—OH!" Mata Harry membesar.

"Tenang Dad, Av menyukai Fred dari sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu, di Diagon Alley, sedangkan aku bertemu di Hogwarts Express. Mereka sudah jatuh cinta dari dulu Dad. Fred hanya tidak mau mengkhianatiku dan Av gengsi." James menenangkan ayahnya. "Aku memang tidak punya kesempatan. Aku payah Dad, serius." James menunduk.

"James, ada berjuta-juta wani—" kata-kata Harry terpotong.

"Av sudah bilang itu. Dia menerima kencanku dan bilang baik-baik bahwa dia sudah punya pacar, dad. Tapi ada yang membuat dirinya spesial." James mendesah. "Aku tahu, aku harus memulai." Harry menatap anaknya.

"Dia memang spesial," kata Harry kepada anaknya lagi. James mendongak ke ayahnya, dengan tatapan maksud-ayah? "Well, aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi ayah lumayan terkenal dengan nama Potter, dan kau menyandang nama itu. Semua gadis pasti ingin memacarimu dengan nama Potter, tapi dia tidak. Dia menemukan cinta sejatinya. Kau memang patut untuk mendapatkan gadis seperti itu, James. Dan kau jatuh cinta padanya. Sayangnya, cinta itu tidak bisa selalu harus bertahan." Harry menasihati.

"Bayangkan kalau kau berakhir dengan gadis itu, kau telah merebut kesenangan Fred. Ya, James. Kau telah bertindak mulia dengan terus bergerak mencari gadis lain. Ayah bangga padamu." Harry menepuk bahu James. James menatap mata hijau cemerlang Harry. Dia tersenyum lebar.

"Ya, Dad. Aku sayang padamu." James memeluk Harry. Setelah itu, Harry balik melihat Ginny yang menunggu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ginny cemas.

"Hanya masalah para lelaki," Harry nyengir. Ginny hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan kemudian mereka berjalan.

**XXX**

King Cross.

"Fred jangan lupa janjimu." Av menarik kopernya. Fred nyengir lagi.

"Cium aku dan aku akan ingat." Goda Fred. Av memukul Fred dan kembali menarik kopornya. Fred hanya mengaduh. Ketika mereka sudah dekat dengan palang, Av lalu menunduk.

"Av, tenang saja. Kalau kita bertemu lagi, aku akan melamarmu." Janji Fred. Av menatap Fred dan dia mengambil (?) wajah Fred dan menciuminya penuh-penuh. Mata Fred membesar tapi dia membalasnya. Sejenak ada suara-suara;

"Eww kak!" Seru Roxanne. "Kau punya pacar tapi aku tidak boleh—"

Asha dan Angelina terkikik, sedangkan George dan Oliver sudah panas, mereka ingin menarik baju anak masing-masing. Mereka saling melepaskan.

"Janji?"

"Janji."

**XXX**

Avei bekerja di kementrian, dia menjadi divisi hukum sihir, sedangkan Fred menjadi pemain Quidditch professional. Av memang tidak berubah. Dia menolak siapapun untuk mengencaninya.

Sekitar 2 orang melamarnya juga, tapi tetap dia tolak. Dia akan menunggu Fred untuk melamarnya. Oliver menasihatinya untuk menyerah tapi dia tidak menyerah. Dia akan tetap begitu.

Hari ini peringatan perang. Dan ada pesta dansa. Av segera bersiap memilih gaun yang cocok, untuk berdansa. Dia yakin Fred akan datang. Dia yakin sekali. Setelah berpakaian dengan gaun yang indah, dia cabut. Dia bertemu dengan Alicia yang memakai pakaian gaun ala country. Mereka tertawa bersama dan memuji satu sama lain, lalu masuk ke area peringatan perang. Ruangan itu luas dan di hiasai putih, warna yang suci. Av tersenyum dan duduk di salah satu bangku yang di sediakan, seperti biasa di paling belakang. Ayah-ibunya berada di depan. Dia mendengarkan pidato McGonagall dan yang lainnya.

Setelah itu, saatnya pesta dansa. Harry dan Ginny membuka pesta dansa, di susul Ron dan Hermione. Kemudian semuanya asyik berdansa. Dia melihat bahwa ayahnya dan ibunya selesai berdansa, George mengajak Asha berdansa, yang langsung di anugerahi death glare dari Oliver dan Angelina. Tapi mereka tertawa polos dan berdansa. Av memperhatikan mereka dan diam. Bahkan tidak ada yang menyadari. Av duduk dan tidak berdansa. Edd tiba-tiba meminta tangannya.

"Edd…?" Tanya Av. Edd menyeringai dan mereka mulai berdansa. Setelah segala yang romantis selesai, saatnya berdansa untuk menghormati` yang sudah meninggal. Irama melambat. Av tetap berdansa bersama Edd. Edd sangat mirip Martin, berambut hitam. Tidak di sangka, Fred melihat Av yang berdansa dengan orang lain. Dia menghela napas.

**XXX**

"Fred! Kau di sini!" Seru Av ketika melihat Fred dengan kemeja-nya. Av memeluk Fred.

"Tentu saja aku di sini. Kau pikir aku di mana…!" Kata Fred ketus. Av mengernyit.

"Aku mengingkari janjiku, Aku tidak bisa menikahimu." Ucap Fred. Mulut Av terbuka.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Fred…" ucap Av. "Lagipula janji itu konyol, bukan?" Av menghela napas kemudian pergi. George yang masih di situ (Oliver dan Asha sudah pulang) terpaku menatap Fred.

"FRED WEASLEY! Apa yang telah kau lakukan dengan dia!" Seru George marah. "Kau mempermainkan dia!" Fred diam.

"Aku tidak bisa Dad. Maafkan aku…" ucap Fred.

"Kau sudah tidak mencintainya…?" Tanya George. Fred terdiam.

"Tidak mungkin, Dad. Aku mencintainya! Tapi penghasilanku sepertinya menurun, Dad. Aku tidak ingin dia sengsara karenaku…"

"Fred, dia sangat mirip Asha. Dan sifat Asha, kau tahu…? Sekali saja, si Oliver mengkhianatinya, dia tidak akan pernah percaya lagi. Kau berhati-hatilah." George angkat bahu dan dia ber-dissaparate. Fred termenung memikirkan itu.

**XXX**

AV POV

Hari ini, aku pergi menemui pacarku… yaitu Verz Crow. Dia adalah penyihir yang kutemui saat aku dinas ke Rusia. Agak aneh untuk nama orang Rusia, tapi itu lebih baik. Aku merasa di khianati oleh, tidak lain tidak bukan, Fred. Ternyata semuanya hanyalah janji-janji kosong. Ayah Verz adalah pemain quidditch saingan Dad. Dad marah dan sangat tidak suka pada ayahnya. Untung, Dad tidak mengetahui hubungan kami.

Suatu hari, Verz ingin melihat sapu terbang andalan ayahku. Aku angkat bahu dan mengambilnya. Kami berjanji di Valley Sayne. Di sana ada air terjun yang indah. Kami juga kencan di sana. Sekedar pemberitahuan, aku dan Verz tidak pernah berciuman. Aneh, tapi tidak apa-apa. Sesampainya di sana, aku lihat Verz mendelik.

"Oi! Serahkan padaku!" Seru Verz kasar.

"Kasar sekali!" Aku tersinggung. Kulihat Verz hanya memutar mata tidak peduli.

"Terserah! Berikan!" Seru Verz kasar. Aku tidak sudi. Langsung aku menyimpan sapu itu.

"Kita putus kalau kau kasar!" Seruku. Verz tampak ganas.

"Kau bodoh! Aku hanya ingin mengetahui rahasia ayahmu! Untuk itulah aku memacarimu! Pergi sana!" Seru Verz keras. "Beri aku sapu itu! Aku tahu itu bukan hanya sapu biasa!" Lanjut Verz. Saat itu, mukaku sudah memanas.

"AMBIL NIH!" Teriakku, membuang sapu itu ke air terjun. Verz yang tidak menyangka melongo, menuduhku. Dia dengan kasar menarik kemejaku, dan dia melotot.

"Kau _bajingan _AVEI WOOD!" serunya dan mendorongku sampai aku terjatuh.

**Av POV END.**

Av memegang ujungnya. Ya, di bawahnya ada jurang. Di belakangnya, air terjun mengaum begitu keras. Dia berharap semoga bebatuan pinggir batu itu tidak jatuh. Karena kini dia memegang bebatuan itu. Dia meminta tolong pada Verz, karena sayangnya tongkat sihirnya terjatuh di atas sana. Wajah Verz berkilat-kilat.

"Accio sap—" Tiba-tiba dari belakang ada yang menendang Verz. Verz menoleh, dan Fred Weasley berdiri gagah. Mereka menyiapkan tongkat masing-masing, siap menyerang. Av ang masih menggantung di ujung jurang itu hanya bisa tertawa lemah. Ajalnya sudah dekat. Dia akan mati. Di ulangi, dia akan mati. Dan kilatan mulai bermunculan. Dia mendengar suara seseorang ambruk. Dan kemudian, ada kilatan yang mengenai ujung tanah itu. Dia terjatuh.

"AV!" Teriak Fred. Av menutup mata. _Maafkan aku Fred… maafkan aku… In another life, I would be your girl seriously… _dan dia merasa percikan air mengenai wajahnya. Dia tersenyum. Dia mengulangi semua kejadian yang ada di hidupnya. Kenyataan bahwa dia masih mencintai seorang Fred Weasley. Dan dia merasa sesuatu memegang jarinya, lalu merambat ke lengan, pundak, dan memeluknya. Dia membuka mata. Fred. Dan mereka terjatuh ke arah danau di dasar air terjun. Dia berenang ke atas. Dia pernah di ajari Asha berenang. Sedangkan Fred tidak. Dia menolong Fred, dan mereka terdampar di sisi tanah air terjun itu. Mereka terbatuk-batuk. Dan Av menatap Fred penuh kasih sayang, dan ketika Fred menatapnya, Av menangis, dan melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar Fred. Av menciumnya penuh-penuh.

Mata Fred membulat sempurna. Dia mengangkat tangan karena dicumi bertubi-tubi. Dia merasa ini ciuman yang sangat tulus dari seorang Av. Merasa air asin di mulutnya, Av benar-benar menangis serius. Akhirnya ciuman Av menjadi lembut dan berperasaan. Fred bersyukur karena ini. Dia membalasnya. Setelah lebih dari 5 menit mereka berciuman, mereka menjauh. Rona merah muncul di pipi Avei Wood. Fred tersenyum tulus, bukan senyum onar yang biasanya. Mata biru cemerlang bertemu dengan mata coklat.

Hening.* Tidak ada yang berkata apapun. Mereka bertukar pandang, seakan mereka sudah mengalami derita yang sama selama ini. Tangan Av menggenggam tangan Fred. Dan wajah Av, sudah menangis lagi. Fred pelan memegang wajah Av dengan tangan kanannya. Dan Fred mendekatkan mukanya lagi dan bibir mereka saling bertaut. Kali ini seolah mereka benar-benar saling tahu apa yang di rasakan. Dan setelah ciuman kedua yang lebih lama dari ciuman pertama, Av menunduk memerah. Bibirnya memang sudah tergolong memerah dan orang dari sudut manapun bisa tahu dia habis berciuman lebih dari sepuluh menit.

"A—aku…" Av terdiam, memikirkan kata selanjutnya. Dia baru sadar tempat ini sangatlah dingin, tapi entah kenapa dia merasa hangat. Refleks, dia menyentuh bibirnya yang kemerahan itu. Hangat. Sebelum dia bisa bertindak, bibir sduah bertemu bibir lagi, tapi hanya dengan 2 detik, bibir itu berpisah.

"Kurang hangat? Padahal sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit." Senyum Fred. Mata biru cemerlang itu menatap Fred.

"Maaf Fred! Aku telah salah menilaimu!" kata-kata itu yang di-ucapkan Av. Fred tersenyum lagi. Mereka berbincang-bincang, dan Fred menyalakan api unggun dengan mantra non verbal. Hari itu mereka tidur bersama, tanpa melakukan aktivitas lain. Dan wajah mereka tersirat wajah bahagia. Tempat itu sangatlah nyaman.

**Fred POV**

Aku terbangun malam hari. Aku menatap wajah yang sangat familiar bagiku. Seorang Avei Wood. Tuhan, dia benar-benar cantik dan baik! Aku kembali kepada masa-masa di mana aku malu pada penghasilanku yang sedikit, padahal sekarang sudah jadi perusahaan besar. Dan kemudian pandanganku beralih ke kakiku, dan kepada kaki_nya_. Ups, pikiran jelek. Aku baru sadar dia memakai rok dan roknya, ehem, lumayan pendek. Aku merasa kupingku memerah. Roknya dan bajunya juga basah. Aku bodoh! Sekejap, mantel dan yang lainnya segera muncul dari udara. Aku bisa merasakan, dia masih mencintaiku. Maafkan aku, Av… sabar saja. Tapi kelihatannya yang perlu sabar itu aku. Aku tidak sabar membawanya ke tempat tidur. Tapi kalau itu kulakukan, yang ada aku menerima kutukan kematian dari Oliver dan Dad. Ampun. Dan aku memejamkan mata. Aku masih belum kuat untuk ber-apparate.

**XXX**

Av di antar Fred pulang ke rumahnya. Av menggigil dan bersin- bersin, Fred panas suhu tubuhnya. Mereka mengetuk pintu dan yang membuka adalah Asha.

"Syukurlah!" Seru Asha memeluk Fred dan Av. "Kalian baik-baik saja." George dan Oliver keluar dari ruang makan dan pandangannya tertuju pada pakaian mereka yang seperti orang berkeringat. Semalaman tidak dirumah. Pakaian berkeringat. Baik, George dan Oliver sedang berpikiran mesum pada Fred dan Av kali itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan malam tadi, HAH!" Oliver meledak. Fred dan Av mukanya semerah rambut Fred. Dugaan ini dan bukti memerahnya membuat dugaan George dan Oliver mungkin terbukti. Oh ya. Fred harus kabur kini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**o0~•~0o**

Tahun 2029.

"Ya," ucapan terakhir dari mulut Av.

"Mempelai pria, di persilahkan mencium mempelai wanita."

Mata coklat bertemu mata biru. Suara 'cium-cium' mulai menggema di seentareo ruangan itu. Tapi mereka tidak bergerak. Sepi, hadirin yang hadis sudah was-was. Tidak ada yang berkedip. Tapi kemudian, dengan tiba-tiba, Fred memeluk Av erat dan mereka berciuman. Kembang api meledak di belakang mereka, membuat serpihan Kristal jatuh. Asha terharu melihat ini, bersandar di pundak Oliver. Mereka sadar diri. Mereka menarik diri ketika sudah 25 detik mereka berciuman, saling nyengir satu sama lain. Musik mengalun indah. Dan tentunya, kedua pasangan itu berdansa satu sama lain. Mereka tampak sangat semangat dan penuh cinta. Sorak riuh mengiringi mereka. Dan James datang pada Av.

"Av, kau benar-benar gadis spesialku."

(**A/N : To be continued : Side Story of Av and James)**

**XXX**

**FRED POV**

Malam yang menakjubkan. Akhirnya. Akhirnya aku bisa juga mendapatkannya. Pagi hari. Masih terbentuk bayang-bayang bagaimana semalam kami melakukannya. Memerah ketika aku membayangkannya. Av menggeliat, dia terbangun. Dia menatapku. Aku menciumnya sebagai ucapan selamat pagi.

"Selamat pagi juga," jawabnya, dan ketika dia ingin bangun, aku menahannya.

"Oh ayolah, sebentar saja lagi." Rengekku.

"Fred, semalaman kita sudah melakukannya." Kata Av, mengangkat alis.

"Yah, aku terkejut kau masih perawan," godaku mengangkat alis juga, yang di hadiahi pukulan singkat.

"Fred cepat pakai baju." Katanya, menarik napas.

Merlin. Aku baru sadar aku tidak memakai sehelai benang-pun. Aku mengintip lewat bed-cover ku, dan kusadari dia tidak memakai baju juga. Dan aku menyeringai.

"Setelah yang satu ini!" Seringaiku, lalu mulai 'menerkam'nya lagi.

**Owari.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Gaje? Yup. Ini rencanya belum complete. Dan ini hadiah untuk

yowkid-san. Terima kasih! T^T\

Lemme guess where's my fault. Review, tapi dengan kata-kata yang bagus yah :)

Don't Like Don't Read - (suka banget :p)

Maaf kalo ada typo dan Fred kedua agak OOC. Saya nggak terlalu humoris soalnya. Dan saya cuma baca kilat sedikit. Gomen.

39.


	2. Omake

**yowkid-san. :p *Nggak bosen-bosennya***

**And... enjoy nggak enjoy terserah lah. **

**If u have bad word to say, rather shut up.**

**•••Warning! Menjurus ke rate M di beberapa kesempatan.••••**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

Hari itu Av sendrian di rumah. Dia membolak-balikan beberapa majalah-majalah gadis terkemuka. Dan matanya membesar melihat dia sepertinya kurang enak badan. Dia mendesah dan mengabaikan perasaannya. Ketika dia sudah tidak tahan lagi, dia langsung ke Asha, menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake :<strong>

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter © JK. Rowling.**

"Oh, nak, selamat datang!" seru Asha senang, ketika Av mengetuk pintu dan melepaskan syal-nya. Oliver sedang berlatih menangkap bola quaffle dengan dinding. "Ada apa?" Dia memperhatikan dinding ini.

"Mum aku—"

.

.

.

"Kau hamil!" Pekik Asha girang. Dia memeluk Av begitu erat. "Oh Av, Merlin! Kau benar-benar hamil! Cepat sekali!" Seru Asha. Oliver yang di ruang tengah lalu berjalan, ke arah ruang keluarga. Dia mengangkat alis pada Asha dan Av.

"Ada apa sayang? Dan Av, jangan bilang si Fred itu—"

"Dia hamil, Oliver! Kita akan punya cucu!" Asha mengulum senyum bahagia. Oliver membulat matanya.

"Kalian baru 2 bulan me-menikah…" dia terbata-bata. "Jangan bilang kau melakukan 'itu' setiap hari." Katanya memutar mata. Av hanya kembali menatap sikap overprotective Oliver. Dia tidak ingin lama-lama. Jadi dia segera berdiri, lalu tersenyum, dan ber-dissaparate. Dia berada di rumahnya bersama Fred lagi. Dia masuk ke dalam dan duduk di salah satu kursinya. Lagi lagi termenung.

**XXX**

Av menjadi gugup. Fred baru pulang dari kementrian dan baru mengurusi toko warisan ayahnya. Seperti biasa,, dia membukakan pintu dan sudah siap dengan makan malam, daging asap. Suasana hening hanya decitan alat makan dan Fred yang kelelahan. Tapi setelah itu, Fred melepas jas resminya, hanya kemejanya. Av duduk diam. Setelah selesai makan, mereka siap-siap ke kamar tidur. Av sudah mengganti bajunya dengan gaun tidur. Dia menoleh melihat Fred yang masih memakai kemeja di tempat tidur dan celana hitamnya. Av berbalik, lalu menggeser, dan duduk di atas kaki Fred saat itu. Dia mencopot satu persatu kancingnya. Fred mengangkat alis.

"Kau ingin melakukannya malam ini? Bukankah sudah sering?" Tanya Fred. Av hanya menghela napas.

"Yah, kau juga memakai gaun saat minggu ketiga kita melakukan itu. Memang kenapa, sih?" Fred menatap Av yang masih duduk di kakinya.

"Yah menurutmu aku gendut akhir-akhir ini?" Tanyanya sambil melirik lampu di atas. Fred menatap perut Av yang di lapisi kain merah transparan.

"Jadi kau ingin bercinta denganku karena gendut? Bagus sekali Avei Weasley, cerdas." Gumam Fred. Avei hanya nyengir. "Tapi tidak apa-apa. Sepertinya aku suka," Fred lalu memelantingkan tubuh Av di bawahnya. Lalu dia mulai mendekatkan bibirnya, menciuminya dalam tempo cepat (**A/N : See Katy Perry video : Teenage Dream) ** Tapi ketika Fred sudah ingin membuka celananya, Av mencegahnya.

"Fred aku bercanda! Aku tidak ingin bercinta denganmu sekarang," tegas Av. Celana Fred yang sudah lepas dari risleting, dia kembalikan lagi.

"Ah—dasar. Padahal aku sudah bersemangat."

"Aku sebenarnya ingin, sih Fred. Tapi aku—" ucapan Av serasa di tahan oleh tenggorokannya. Fred mengangkat alis. Dia nyengir dan menciumnya lagi. Av cuma bisa membalasnya dengan tiada gairah. Dia merasakan jemari Fred sudah menyelip ke punggungnya dan mengelusnya pelan, melepas tali ikatannya. Av mengeluh pelan dan setelah mereka kehabisan oksigen, mereka menarik diri.

"Fred apa kau ingin punya anak?" Tanya Av. Fred yang sibuk memilin gaun tidur Av mengangkat bahu.

"Entahlah. Kau mau? Ayo kita buat sekarang!" Wajah Fred menjadi cerah. Av hanya tersenyum simpul. Dia mengacak rambut Fred, lalu membentulkan talinya dan dia berbaring di tempat tidur.

"Aku sudah punya Weasley kecil di sini!" ujar Av, lalu menyeringai. Fred melongo. _'Kau pikir aku gendut?' 'Aku tidak mau bercinta denganmu sekarang, Fred' 'Belikan aku sesuatu dong!' _Alasan selama ini… jadi… Av hamil! Mata Fred membesar.

"Benarkah…!"

**XXX**

**Beberapa tahun kemudian…**

"Gred, Forge, jelaskan." Av menaikkan satu alisnya, memandang semacam bom kotoran. Dua orang yang identik di depannya menatap Av dengan memelas.

"Mum…! Itu hanya _bom _dan kita—"

"Selalu berusaha—"

"Mendapatkan…"

"Eksperimen…"

"Nyatanya kiita…"

"Harusnya mendapat…"

"Ledakan radius…"

"10 kilometer.." Gred mengakhiri. Kedua anak kembar itu meringis melihat Av yang jelas-jelas mendelik. Av menggelengkan kepalanya ke arah anak kembarnya itu. Fred sr, yang sedang membaca koran datang.

"Aku heran Fred, padahal aku lumayan waras, tapi kenapa mereka malah…?" ucap Av lemah, putus asa. Fred nyengir, lalu mengacak rambut anak kembarnya.

"Tenanglah…," Fred lalu mencium Av tepat di bibir, dan serentak kedua kembar itu langsung berceloteh 'Eww Dad'. Jad Fred menarik diri.

"Sori anak-anak. Itu obat manjur kalau ibumu sedang stress. Tapi JANGAN lakukan itu dengan ibumu." Fred membasahi bibirnya dengan lidahnya kemudian mengambil gelas kopi yang ada di meja. Gred dan Forge hanya mencibir kemudian mereka meninggalkan ruangan. Ya, kini terbentuklah keluarga baru lagi.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **GYAYAHAHAHAHA ANCURNYA FICT INI! *Ketawa ngeres & Nggak beres*

Mungkin ratenya T+ kali, ya?  
>Tau ah. #plak.<p>

Saya persembahkan ini untuk yowkid-san.


End file.
